


Iowa

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Barton family farm, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Skinny Dipping, Travel, Underage Drinking, Vacation, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Wanda take a trip, with a certain destination and goal in mind.





	Iowa

**Author's Note:**

> ik another part wo smut of any kind. Just pilling on more plot cause i think its going pretty well when i do that. 1 person seems to like to so this is for them. also i like writing more thn just sex so its a nice change of pace. really liking the series so far, im taking my time with it instead of just rushing to get it done and added but really slowing down the process. instead of writing a part in a couple of hours, i do it over a couple of day so its nice. at least i think it is. This was said in the last part but Peter and Wanda took a trip to the barton ranch and brought back the bartons this is that trip. i said i would write it so here it is just to add plot. i love adding plot to my porn, or at least trying to. The sex comes in the next part. BTW i hate bullies and no nothing about mechanices or farming. Also i got the farm location from wiki so...  
> At this point I feel like I'm actually writing a story, but it just also have sex in it. In this its not centrally focused on it. I don't try to make situations so sex can happen. I just write what I think is good and go from there. This has been the most fun I have had writing and I can't wait to continue the story.  
> Enjoy if you can!

When Wanda and Peter flew off it was nice, serene for a few moments. Then it hit them, they're leaving. It became hard to do so because they were leaving their family. Now it was them reminding themselves it was only one week and they weren't alone. They flew in silence for all of 10 minutes, Wanda sitting in the chair next to Peter as Peter flew the plane, before Peter couldn't handle the silence anymore. 

" So...Crazy weather in Iowa. Its still on the cool side over there. Like they haven't started summer. " 

" Are, are you really trying to make small talk about the weather right now? " 

" I just don't like the silence. " 

" We could have an actual conversation. " 

" That would be nice. " 

" As long as you don't show me your dick it will be! " She laughed teasingly. No actual heat or hurt behind it. 

" Ha ha. I would wait for you to ask me so whatever. " 

" Well at least you can joke about it without turning to the shade of paprika. I take it Shuri forgave you. " 

" Oh uh yeah I um well you know the things and um some of the so like.... " 

" You didn't call her did you? " 

" Well I was going to but Pepper wanted to talk to me about the time off and then we were planning the trip and the Mo got really upset and then.. " 

" And then and then and then. Look Peter you have to call her. Do it now, you're not doing anything right now, so its a good time. I'll even help you. " 

" Um I'm flying the plane right now. " 

" Really? " He nodded his head not looking over to her. " I thought it was pre-programmed. " 

" Nope its me flying right now. " 

" How? " 

" Mr... he taught me how to. Taught me how to fix, repair, upgrade, fly and even produce more of these jets. Its not that hard. " 

" Or it is and you're just really smart. " 

" I would say I'm right but agree to disagree. " 

They sat in quite for a few more minutes before Wanda realized it. 

" Hey! Don't try to avoid it! You almost did, but you need to call Shuri. Put the plane on auto whatever and call her. " She started to use her magic without Peter noticing, she grabbed his phone from his bag and brought it to herself. 

" I can't Wanda I need to fly...." 

" Bullshit. I know that there is a auto function to fly it. I've been in one before and that was before you made a bunch of upgrades to it. Besides all were doing is going straight, you can take 5 minutes to call her. Either you do it or I will. " She said and made a show of his phone and opening up his contacts and almost calling Shuri before he did as she asked. 

" Fine. Just watch these gauges, if something happens tell me. I'll call her, look I'm doing it now. " He said as he pressed the call button. 

It rang for half of a ring before Shuri picked up. 

" Hey Peter, What's up? " Despite the distance he put between himself and Wanda she could still hear the conversation. 

" Hey Shuri, just calling to talk about your lessons with Mo. Even if I'm gone for a bit, I still wanted to be in the know, you know? " 

" Yeah you dork I get it. Its Saturday though so no lesson until Monday. I can talk to you about it on Sunday. Anything else you wanted to talk about? " 

" No...." He received and glare from Wanda, " Actually yeah um listen about the other night with the whole... " 

" You sending me your dick pic. " 

" Yeah about that I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about that. Um I thought that, well I thought that you would find it funny. " 

" Peter. " 

" Yeah? " 

" Forget about it. Its alright. Water under the bridge. " 

" Wait really?! " 

" Yeah, I know that people aren't really your strong suit so I'll let this slide. I figured I can help you with it, seeing as how much help you need. " 

" Wow! Thanks Shuri. I really appreciate it. " 

" No problem, just next time give me a heads up before you send me a pic of your dick. " 

" Definitely! Okay I go to go before Wanda crashes the plane. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye. " 

" Bye Peter. " 

The line went dead after the goodbyes and Peter took his seat back and resumed piloting the plane. Wanda had a smile on her face, so did Peter but her's was different, it was more of a smirk than anything. 

" What? " 

" Oh nothing just proved that I was right along with everyone else saying she would forgive you. And also you to should date but nothing. " 

" What? Why would we date? " 

" Really? " She asked, he was looking genuinely confused. 

" Okay. Put it on autopilot thingy we have to talk about this cause if we don't you're going to be surprised when she visits this summer. " 

" Why would I be surprised? " 

" Cause of that right there. Put it on auto. " He did so and faced her giving her all of his attention. 

" Okay so I won't lie I heard the talk. No one forgives a dick pic that fast. I mean " Forget about it, its alright, water under the bridge. " Come on. " 

" She is just understanding. " 

" She said she would help you with it, who helps someone send dick pics. " 

" She was talking about the whole social thing, not just dick pics. " 

" Oh but there still will be dick pics? Besides she said just give her a heads up before you send her a pic of your dick. " 

" What are you getting at Wanda? " He asked. 

" Well I see this is a few ways:

1) she is truly just the most understanding person ever and is going to help you, so you should date because no one will ever be as understanding as she is.

2) She isn't into guys and is willing to help you cause she wants to get a competent wing-man to help her when she gets her during the summer and pull bitches with ease.

3) She doesn't like anyone, so much so that she doesn't mind nudes getting sent to her. 

4) She likes guys a lot and enjoys being sent dick pics. 

5) She likes you and only wants your dick pics being sent. "

Peter was going to make a retort, but Wanda beat him to it, " Just think about it. In the meantime, we are going to go over social interaction because I doubt you will do well in Iowa if we don't. Small town like Waverly everyone is friends with everyone else. So we need to work on being friendly to stranger, outside of the suit. " 

With that said Peter was taken to school by Wanda, only stopping to make adjustments to the flight path and small breaks because it was a lot of information. Information he was struggling to get, for once he was not understanding something. They passed the rest of the flight time talking about behavior and what is acceptable and not. It was surprising how much Wanda knew considering where and when she grew up. 

When they approached the town they were high enough and with the new and improved reflecting panels they weren't seen, they lowered and Peter found a well hidden spot to land the jet. When he touched down and left the plane with there travel bags but leaving some behind to return to later on, Peter sealed it up and activated the camouflage that he recently installed right on the edge of a forest. 

" Are you sure it safe to just leave this here? " 

" Yep. No one comes this far away from the town. I had FRIDAY analyze the area before we landed. Its safe from the people as well as animals. No one is going to find this. " 

" What about when we return? Are you saying we won't be able to find it? " 

" No, we will. I sent you location to your phone. Just follow the tracker and have FRIDAY open it for you, same for me. But if that fails. " He says and thwips a web at a nearby tree. 

" Permanent webbing. " 

" Won't people see that? Won't they know Spider-Man is here? " 

" Yeah they will see it but have no reason to think SM is here. Never leaves Queens. So if anything they'll think its a huge web spun by a huge field spider and avoid this area. No reason to think otherwise. " He finished as he started to leave, problem was is that they were far away from the town in order to avoid detection, which meant a lot of walking. It was 15 miles and felt like nothing with how conditioned they both were. When they arrived at the front of town, it was about what Peter imagined, mostly from what he had seen in movies but really small quiet town. It was peaceful while they walked to the motel Peter had reserved. They each had only two bags but in there was the necessary items. Toiletries, clothes and other stuff like that. They had only spent about an hour or so on the flight and with Iowa being one time zone away they weren't really affected by it. When they reached the motel Peter had Wanda wait outside just in cause someone recognized her. She did have the standard " Some how people don't recognize me " attire on of a baseball cap and sunglasses. Peter approached the front desk and smiled at the lady behind the desk, he picked up commotion outside and feared Wanda had been made but it was just a mother with her upset child walking towards him. Peter put that at the back of his mind and proceeded to check in. When he got his room key, it was a physical key. 

 _Ah retro._ He thought as he examined it. He stepped aside for the mother as he went over the paper work that the lady has given him, since he used a card there was bit of it. He heard what was going on next to him as he read. 

" Hello, um do you have any rooms available for tonight? " 

" Um sure ma'am we have one more available. It set at 55 dollars a night. It comes with a single queen sized bed and an attached bathroom with two sinks and a walk in shower. Would you like to take that room? " 

" You said 55 dollars for one night? Is there any other rooms, I can't afford that. I'm just passing through and need the money for the rest of the way. " 

" I'm sorry ma'am I don't set the prices and we don't have any other room available. We only can house two guests at a time. Not many strangers visit here and that gentleman right over there took the other room. " 

Peter picked up his gaze and finally got eyes on the mother and child. He was obviously upset about traveling so much and the mother was doing all she can but looked dead on her feet. Peter had to help. 

" Um excuse me what if I took the other room? " He asked the lady behind the counter and finally looked at her name tag. He felt kinda bad that he hadn't before. 

" Well then your new room would be a queen and not the two twins like you asked for. " 

" That's fine. " 

" Well then of course. Your new rate would be raised to 55 dollars I'm afraid. " 

" That's fine. " He said dismissive, he had access to a few accounts and had a couple of his own now. He could buy this own motel without making any dent in the account. 

" Oh bless you sweetheart. Your mother is a lucky lady to have such a kind son like you. Thank you so much! " 

" Thank you. Its no problem. " he said back, he tried not to think too much about the mother compliment. He used to think of Pepper as the mothering type in their relationship. Ever since he stepped up and helped take care of Morgan and her though its felt more like a partnership. He never really got to experience a true mom. He tried not to think about it, but sometimes like these it was hard. His mind drew comparisons between the two. A mother doing her best and needing help raising a child. It was hard, but he was willing to help. 

" Okay let me just get the new paper work for you two. Here it is, now ma'am your new rate will be 25 a night.... " 

" Oh actually, I would still like to pay for it. I already made the purchase so it would be a lot of work to undo it. " Peter said. 

" Are you sure? " Sarah asked, at least what Peter thought said Sarah on the name tag. 

" Yeah I'm sure. Like I said I already made the purchase and it would be a lot of work to undo it. " 

" Well ma'am it looks like this nice gentleman is paying for your stay. " 

" No I can't just do that. Please at least let me pay for...." 

" No its okay. I have plenty of money to cover for it. Besides no offence it looks like you can use a break or at least something to go your way. You said you needed the money for the rest of the trip. " 

She teared up and hugged him, " Thank you so much. " She said, she turned to her son, " What do you say to the nice man that helped us sweetie? " 

" Fank you. " the little kid said, he was young but so much that he couldn't talk properly just yet. 

" Your welcome little guy. " Peter said. " Oh uh, here is your key. And take a much time as you need to. Everyone needs a break every once and a while. The room is paid for until next Sunday, I say use it ." 

" Thank you. " She said as she headed down the hall to her room. Wanda came in a moment later when they were out of sight and Peter was finishing the purchase of the new purchase of the new room for the same amount of time. Back in the day before becoming a part of the Stark family, the total of damn near 500 dollar would have made him wince but now he just charges it to the account. 

" Hey everything okay? " Wanda asks. 

" Uh yeah well yeah but small, tiny, really not even an issue if you think about it..." 

" What? " 

" So there was this mother and child, and the kid was upset and the mom needed a break. She was looking for a room and she couldn't afford the last open one so we traded rooms with her for the week. Which is technically an upgrade because we now have two sinks in our bathroom! " He said with a smile. 

Wanda shook her head at him, " Of course you wanted to help the mother. Its fine though, I'm okay with an upgrade. " 

" Cool. " They finished up paying for it and left with a 'have a nice evening' and made there way to the room. When he unlocked it he let Wanda go in first. 

" Oh and one more thing. Only one bed. " He said as he stepped into the room right next to Wanda. 

" Its fine I guess. Just um we'll make it work. I get the right side and you get the left. Its plenty big enough to fit the both of us without a problem. " Wanda said. 

" Right. Right. Right. Uh I'll go set my stuff up in the bathroom first and then we can switch. " 

He left before she could reply and set the his stuff out. From deodorants to soaps, it was on display. Wanda put her clothes and other  _items_ in the dresser provided. She called out to to Peter asking if she can come into the bathroom, when he said yes she entered catching him finishing up. She noticed how much soap there was. 

" Why did you bring a bed bath and beyond kit with you? " 

" I didn't. Its from bath and body works. " 

" Why? " 

" Hygiene is important. I like being clean. " 

"Okay, not judging just asking. " She said with her hands raised in surrender as he made his way out. It was a big enough bathroom, it looked like it was worked on but not anytime recent. Peter made his way to his other bag with clothes and started to pack them in the other dresser. He found some things he definitely did not pack. 2 packs of condoms, 2 bottles of lube.Each had a note attached to it. It was clear who gave him what. 

Natasha: Safety first

Sam: Only fools don't wrap their tools

Pepper: Relax and have some fun.

Bucky: In case you meet some nice dames

He quickly tried to put those in his dresser towards the bottom but it was smaller and he ran out of room. He made some changes and moved things around and then asked Wanda if she had any extra space in hers. She told him yes and he went to put his extra clothes in there. What he found though was something he didn't recognize. He tried to figure out what it was. It seemed to be a piece of silicone shaped into a round rain drop like form coming from a base that was a circle. He knew that he shouldn't look through her stuff but he was curious about what this was. So when Wanda found him staring intently at it with his head tilted to the side and his brows pulled together she may have panicked. 

" What are you doing!? " she rushed. 

" I'm sorry, I was looking for space in the drawers and found this in the bottom one. It looked pretty empty and when I put my clothes in there I felt it. At first I thought it was a screw loose so I pulled it and it came right out. I know its not part of the dresser but I don't know what it is. Is it your's? Do you know what it is? " 

She made quick strides and grabbed it from him and put it in the drawer and slammed it shut. 

" Yes it is mine. Its private! " 

" I'm sorry. I didn't know. " he whispered. 

She sighed and ran a hand over her face. " Listen, its pretty late already. Its 7 pm and they're probably having dinner right now, so we can head over there tomorrow. " 

" Okay, that makes since. " 

After they settled into the bed and each doing there own thing. They had amazing wifi because Peter made what was essentially a hot spot for them. So when Wanda looked over and saw him trying to find what that was online, she knew she had to talk to him about it. She put a hand on his tablet and took it away from him. 

" I think we should talk, the internet isn't really the best place to learn about it. " 

" Learn about what? " 

" Peter, who gave you the sex talk? " 

" What? What does that have to do with anything? " 

" Just please. " 

" Uh Steve Rodgers? " 

" Are you talking about his PSA's? " He nodded his head. Wanda had sighed. It was so disappointing to her that she can come from a 3rd world country and have a better education than him in some subjects. He didn't know anything about sex or relationships. 

" I'm sorry but I wasn't old enough for it when uncle Ben was still alive and aunt May never really talked with me and then Mr..... we uh we just talked about other things. It was never brought up. " 

" Peter please don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. " 

" You sounded disappointed. " 

" I am, but not with you. I'm just disappointed the american education system is this bad. I know you're a academic school, but health is just as important. " 

" Okay. " 

She sighed again, " What you saw was a sex toy. Do you know what a sex toy is? " 

" Sorta. " He said with a heavy blush, he was looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. 

" Look Peter its nothing to be embarrassed about okay? This is a toy, that's it. Not that bad. You saw it, it wasn't anything major. " 

" Yeah right. I don't understand how that was supposed to be good though. I mean even if you um you know its not like its big or anything. " 

" Well big isn't really what I wanted. " 

" Right okay. Uh Thanks for you know, um talking to me and stuff. Uh I'm just going to go back to the tablet now. " 

" Peter if you're still curious talk to me, I know more about it than some website. " 

" I, okay. Um what is that for? Like I get its for you know but like um its not like anything I saw online. " 

" Well that is because this is for something other than just you know its for." She clears her throat, " You know. " He shakes his head no. 

" Okay look I. I'm gonna have to be really blunt with you because I don't think you will get it otherwise. " She pauses and takes a deep breath. 

" This is a butt plug. Its used in anal play. I insert this into my ass. Its used for stretching out and relaxing the muscles. You can wear it kinda. " The entire time she rushed through her speech, Peter could not look at her to save his life. 

" Do you understand? "

" Um why would you want that in your butt? " 

" Its good if you do it right. Any other questions? " 

" No. " he lied and Wanda could tell. 

" Peter. " 

" I just wanted to know how you would do something like that right. " 

" Taking it slow, use lube and nothing too hard. " 

" Okay. That's all. I'm really sorry for making you have to have this conversation and going through your stuff I was really stupid... " 

" No, stop it. You weren't stupid just curious. " 

" Okay. Um its getting kinda late and farmers have to get up early so we should probably go to sleep. " Wanda knew that Peter was just trying to end the conversation but she let it slide. They both got up and headed to the bathroom and did their own respective routine. Brushing teeth and so on. When they stepped back into the bedroom, Peter started to take off his clothes.

" How much do you plan on taking off? "

" Oh not much, just my shirt. Its a little baggy and I move in my sleep sometimes and this one time I moved a lot and when I woke up it felt like I was being strangled by my shirt so I stop wearing shirts to bed. I mean I usually take more off because the beds are really comfortable and with my senses I really like feeling like I'm on a cloud. So now I would take more off, how much do you sleep in? "

" My underwear and night clothes.Big shirts are comfy. Also the little shorts are too. Why how much do you sleep in? "

" Uh well nothing. "

" You sleep naked? "

" Well I keep shorts or something by my bed in case Mo or Pepper need something. Like if Mo has a nightmare and I need to get to her, I just slip them on and then I'm there. My bed is so soft its crazy not to. "

" Don't get defensive. Again I'm just asking. " She raised her hands in mock surrender. When they both were laying in there respective sides, Peter could not stop thinking about it, then made the connection to the stuff in his dresser. He didn't even remember Bucky, Sam, or Natasha being there when he left. He definitely doesn't remember when Pepper snuck something into his bag. 

" Hey, you said uh something about lube. " 

" Yeah? " 

" I was just wondering, does it matter? " 

" Well there are different types. " 

" Oh well uh I have some lube if you want it. " 

" Uh why do you have lube? " 

" Bucky and Pepper. " 

" Ah . " 

" Nat and Sam gave me condoms if you were wondering. " She just laughs. 

" If you thinks that's funny each has a handwritten note to go with it. " She is cackling at this point, clutching her stomach as laughs. When she calms down again, she tells him, 

" No Peter I don't need your lube. I have my own and you might need it. Might get lucky with a small town girl. You know she is just fascinated by the boy from the big city! " she joked. 

" Ha Ha. " 

" Goodnight Peter. " 

" Goodnight Wanda. " 

They rested well and both were kinda of glad they had the upgrade, it was worth it. He checked his phone before falling asleep. Morgan said she'll call so when she didn't it was a little alarming. Only to find a text from Pepper telling him she fell asleep early, they talked a while and he felt much better when he did finally fall asleep. They were well rested when they woke, they took turns doing their routines. Again brushing teeth and then adding in showers. Peter went first because he can't handle cold temperatures but kept in quick so Wanda could have some hot water as well. They dressed, again going for unnoticeable and doing so Wanda found the condoms Peter was talking about. When she pulled them out and showed it to him he went red in the face and looked away. Wanda started to laugh and Peter shoved them back in the dresser . They made their way out for the day, they wanted to get a lay of the land before as well as have breakfast. They found a small diner in the heart of town and figured it was a good place as any. It was well kept for it only having a few tables and a couple of stools at the counter. When they were walking in they saw a commotion around the corner as a young man was pushed down onto the ground. Peter realized he could act on it, even if he was outside of the suit. No one here knew who he was and weren't going to have anyway of telling people back home. So he acted on it. He rounded the corner to see a couple of kids standing over another who happened to be smaller in size. They were taunting him and wouldn't let him get up. 

" What are you going to do? Go get your dad? Hmm? " Boy number 1 said. 

" Oh wait you can't cause he is dead. " Boy number 2 shouted. 

That is what made Peter snap, he hated being made fun of for being an orphan at school but couldn't do anything. Seeing it here and now with someone else the victim. It made him pissed. 

" Excuse me. " he said and made himself known as well as Wanda. 

" What do you want? " 

" I want to know why you just said that? " Peter said as he stepped closer. Wanda hanged back against the corner and made sure this wasn't causing a scene. 

" Why do you care. " 

" Because, " he stepped right up to them, slowly reached out to their shirts and grabbed a fist full. He slowly started to raised them up as he spoke. 

" I hate bullies. What I just saw seems like bullying. You wouldn't want to make me hate you guys would you? " 

" No! " They both squeaked. 

" Then why would you give someone a hard time by pushing them around and making fun of them for losing a family member. " He voice getting lower. 

" I'm sorry. " they were near to tears. 

" I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. " He sat them down and grabbed their shoulders and made them face the boy who was now standing. 

" We're sorry. " 

" Okay. " he replied. 

" Good. " Peter uttered and turned them back around. " I really hate bullies so how about you find something better to do with your time. Because what I like to do with my time is stop bullies. " 

Wanda spoke for the first time, pulling her shades down just a tad to show her changing to a burning red with her statement. " He really doesn't, and neither do I. " 

The two boys ran off in a hurry and tears in their eyes. They watched them round the corner before continuing to help him. 

" You okay? " 

" Yeah thanks. " 

" Its no problem, I know what is like. " 

" Really? " 

" Really. I lost my uncle. He was basically my father. He raised like his own and losing him was really hard for me. The kids at school made everything so much worse. " 

" Hey, what's your name? " Wanda asked. 

" Cooper. " 

" Well Cooper, its nice to meet you I'm Peter and this is my friend Wanda. Would you like to join us for breakfast, its on us. " 

" Uh I would like to but I got to get going. Mama asked me to go get some supplies and I have them so I better get back. " 

" Okay, and hey I'm in town for a bit. If you need any help just go to the motel and leave me a message. " 

" Thanks mister. " 

" Uh its okay. " 

They watched him leave before Wanda spoke, " That was weird. " 

" Yeah he called me mister. No one calls me mister before, like ever. Not even in the suit, people just say like spidey or dude, man or something like that. I mean a teacher does at school but he is always addressing people by their last name and Mr.... he only did it when I was in trouble. " 

" Not what I meant. I meant a kid being bullied in a small town like this. I thought everyone was nice to each other, helped each other. " 

" Yeah, well they'll stop that now, we put the fear of enhanced in those punks. " He high fives Wanda as they enter the diner. 

" Good morning, what can I do you for? " 

" Um well we were wondering what you have on the menu? " 

" Well we have standard breakfast going right now. It is morning so. Pancakes, eggs, potatoes, toast you name it. " 

" How about bacon? " 

" Of course. " The waiter said. " 

" Um how about coffee? " 

" Sure thing sweetie, looks like you two could use a good cup. " 

" Not him, he is not allowed. " Wanda teased .

" Why are you exposing me like this to this nice lady. " 

The waiter laughed and said, " You two are a cute couple. You two just passing through? If you are I would say you need to visit the lake. Its about 3 miles out of town surrounded by forest but boy is it beautiful. " 

" Thank you ma'am " Wanda said and grabbed Peter's hand which made him blush even harder. " We will. " 

" Oh please dear call me Debra. " 

" Okay Debra, I will have a coffee with sugar with Pancakes and potatoes. He will have OJ, Pancakes, eggs, potatoes, toast, bacon, sausage, and a blueberry and chocolate chip muffin please. " 

" Gosh, can the little fella eat all that? " 

" Yes he can. He uses a lot of energy and has to eat enough for the day. " 

" Well its going to take a minute dear. Its a lot more than what Freddy back there is used to making at once. " 

" No problem, we understand and have no problem waiting for as long as it takes. " Wanda said. 

When the waiter went away to the back to help with the massive order Peter was finally able to take his hand back. 

" Why did you do that? " 

" Cause the look on your face. God I thought that me finding your condoms this morning was funny. " She said laughing it up. 

" Go ahead, laugh at my pain. " Peter said with a slight smile on his face despite being embarrassed. He had a plan to get her back when the food came. 

They talked a bit about the land and what they could tell. What they knew already. When the food came out Peter played footsie with Wanda under the table right as the waiter came back. Wanda gave a surprised yelp and glared his way. 

" Sorry. " he said with a shit eating grin on his face. 

" Here you two go. Coffee, Pancakes, and potatoes for the lady and for the gentleman everything in the kitchen. Enjoy! " 

" Thank you Debra. " 

They dug into their food. Wanda was done before Peter was solely because of the sheer amount that he had. He devoured every last bit though. It was quite the sight. When they were done and Debra had cleared their plates and came time to pay the tab it wasn't what they were expecting. 

" Okay love birds the total comes to $93.76. " 

" Really? That is so worth it. " Peter said as he pulled out his wallet. 

" So worth it. " Wanda agreed as she watch him pull out two hundreds. 

" Sweetie, its $93.76. " 

" I know but it was so good and the service was amazing. I have to leave a good tip. Back home that kind of service goes for way more and I get less food. " He said. 

" You two are beyond kind. " 

" Well so are you Debra and please give my compliments to Freddy back there. He did great. " Wanda complimented.

" Will do darling. " 

" Debra I think I will see you tomorrow! " 

" Okay dear take care. " 

" You too! " 

" Okay lets hurry. I want to see the Barton's before they get too busy or not accepting visitors. " 

" Um excuse me, did you just say the Barton's? " Debra asked. 

" Uh yeah? " Peter phrased it like a question. 

" What do you want with them? " 

" Oh uh we just wanted to drop by and offer any help to them. We used to know Clint. We want to help them. " 

" How do you know Clint? " 

" Uh well he saved us. I really don't like talking about it but we wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. " Wanda answered honestly. 

" Well okay. Do you know where you two are going? " 

" Um do be honest Debra no, not really. " 

" Well if you take the main road and walk a couple blocks then turn right and just keep walking you'll run into it. All the farms are over that way, you just have to find there's. Its on the edge of town. And hey before you go. " She ran to the back, and came back with a pie." Here take this. Its not much but I figured... " 

" Its great, I'll be sure to pass this along. " Peter said. 

" Thank you honey. You  two are truly something. God bless you. " 

" Thank you, you too. " They said. They left and made their way to the farm. Only taking but a couple of minutes, walking in a nice pace. Time passed in idle chatter as they made their way, passing a couple of farms before finally getting to the Barton's. 

" Hey so I think you should take lead on this. " Peter said as the neared the front door. 

" Uh why? " 

" Well I was thinking that Clint might have talked about you. You know? " 

" Um maybe. Maybe not. " 

" Yeah well just in case, and if not I can start talking again. " Peter said as he knocked on the door. There was no answer. 

" Maybe there asleep? " Wanda said. 

" No its early. " he said and knocked again 

" Exactly, maybe too early. " 

" Nat said they're farmers Wanda they have to be up early. " He said and knocked again. 

" Maybe they can't hear you? What if were too late and they're out back? " voiced her concerns. 

" Well maybe. Uh what should we do then? " Peter looked to Wanda. Before she could respond though the door open. 

" You should stop knocking on my door and talking so loud at 6 am. " Laura said. 

" Uh sorry ma'am. " Peter said. " I thought you were a farmer. " 

" I am. " 

" Don't farmers get up early? " 

" Let me ask you, have you ever meet a farmer? " 

" Oh well yeah. " Peter said clearly lying . The closest thing to knowing a farmer is old MacDonald or a branch of SI that has a server farm. 

" Sure you did kid. Can I ask why you are on my property at 6 in the morning banging on my door and making a bunch of noise. " 

Wanda spoke up for the first time, " Hello, um we are here to help you. If you want it. Uh his name is Peter Parker and my name is Wanda Maximoff. " 

" Wanda? You're Wanda? " Laura asked in disbelief, when Wanda shook her head yes she conditioned. " Prove it. " 

Wanda pulled down her shades then used a bit of power to redirect the energy just to make her eyes glow. 

" Come in. " She said and opened the screen door. When they stepped in Peter noticed a lot of things broken. Well lived in. It was the signs of a home. 

" Excuse the mess. We clean on Sunday's and no one is awake yet. " 

" Its alright. Um is there someplace where we can talk? Maybe without them hearing? " Wanda asked. 

" Uh yeah this way to the barn house. " 

They followed her out to the old looking barn house and Peter found an old tractor. He spotted some things wrong with it just from glancing. 

" Uh again sorry about the mess. Been trying to fix the damn thing but it won't work for some reason. " 

" Can I take a look while you two talk? " Peter asked. 

" Knock yourself out. " Laura scoffed. Peter left with a goal in mind of getting it to work. 

" Hello Laura. Its good to finally meet you but I wish under better circumstance. " 

" Me too. Actually what is the circumstance? " 

" We came to help you. Not that helping you is bad but I wish he could've been here for our first meeting. " 

" Well thank you but we really don't need..." 

" Ah!" Peter yelled, " I got it working. " 

" How? " Laura asked in puzzlement, she had been working on that thing for weeks and then some kid comes up and fixes it in minutes. 

" I'm pretty good when it comes to engineering. " 

" Okay... What was wrong with it? " 

" Transmission was busted. Fixed it right up, good as new. " To say she was shocked was a drop of water into a bucket full. She was amazed. 

" Well thank you for the help but um maybe you two should leave. They'll be up soon and I don't want them seeing you. No offence its just they'll ask questions and I know I don't have the answers. " 

" Its okay. We will be at the motel in town if you ever need anything. Just leave a message at reception. " 

" Yeah I'll be sure to talk to Sarah. " She said as she guided them out the barn. They left the property before Peter heard the kids started to get up. 

" What now? " He asked. 

" Well I know she said she doesn't want any help but..." 

" But we still are, aren't we? " 

" Yeah, she needs supplies. The least we can do is get them for her. It might take a while. " 

" Not really. Lets just get back to the motel before we start making a list " Peter concluded. 

They made their way back and smiled towards Sarah at seeing her again. They got into their room and made sure to lock the door and put the do not disturb on the door handle. They got comfortable on the bed before starting. 

" So do you know anything about farming and what is needed because I don't. " Wanda said

" Neither do I but thank Thor FRIDAY does, isn't that right FRI? " 

" Of course Peter. " Came to robotic reply. 

" Where is she? " 

" Pretty much everywhere at this point. I got her on our watches, the tablet, the phones. The jet. " 

" So you could've just had FRIDAY fly when you went to call Shuri. You made up needing to be at the wheel the whole time! " 

" FRIDAY work on seeing what was wrong with the home and finding out what needed to be fixed or replaced. Priority goes to the essential items that are needed and working your way does please. " 

" Right away Peter. " 

" Thank you. " 

" So are you going to keep ignoring my question? " 

" It wasn't a question. " He retorted. 

" You're right. It was a statement so stop avoiding it. " 

" Well its unnecessary anyhow. I called Shuri, she forgave me. If I put it off for a little bit..." 

" Several days....." she interrupted. 

" A little bit. " He continued, " So how are we going to give them this? It doesn't seem like she is the accepting type. " 

" Um I don't know to be honest Peter. I think we need to convince her. " 

" Or we just wait till there asleep and do it all very quietly. " 

" What are we? Santa Claus? " 

" Don't dis the big man! " 

She laughs, " Fine, but we need to gather supplies. I would say tomorrow we take stuff over for the tractor and just say it was super cheap and that you would definitely need it or recommend it or whatever. " 

" Okay. FRIDAY, have you made a list of the tractor stuff for me to go get? " 

" Yes, so far I have made a list for outdoor equipment. I am currently working on indoor items. " 

" That's perfect! All I have to do is have you two talk then bam! When you too are talking I drop off the extra outdoor equipment and then when I get back I hand her the one thing needed for the farm while the others are in the barn. " 

" Why don't you just install whatever it is? That way you know it'll be used and gives you more time for the other stuff. " 

" That even better. " 

" Okay game-plan for tomorrow, We have to go buy all this stuff now. FRIDAY can you make two lists and divide up the work? " 

" Of course Wanda. " 

" Thanks you FRI. " 

That is how Wanda and Peter spent the day. Going from store to store getting all they needed for the Barton's. Or if they can't getting the materials needed to make it. It was pretty easy with Peter running point on the whole building thing and Wanda doing most of the shopping. She was way better with people than Peter. By the end of the day, they were both pretty tired but they went over the plans one more time before hand and talked it all through. Of course he talked to Morgan, just like he promised. When he got the call, they stayed up a little later than Pepper wanted. When the morning came, they repeated the routine. Cleaning up, getting dressed, breakfast at the diner, going over to the barton's. Only this time, they would do more good. Exactly like the plan, Wanda was inside talking to Laura while Peter excused himself to install the makeshift upgrade he made. At the same time he also placed a ton of supplies needed around the house that FRIDAY told them about. After about half and hour Laura came outside curious as to what is taking him so long. When she asked, Peter lied and actually got away with it. He told her that he had to make some adjustments before installation otherwise it wouldn't work. So she actually bought it but stayed with him and watched him install it. After the work was done, Laura again made them leave before the kids could wake up. Once they got back to their room and locked it with the do not disturb on the handle they began to plan again. 

" Well, I call that a success! " Peter cheered. 

" How much were you able to put in there? " 

" All of it. I made several trips, but I was barely able to get it. To be honest I thought she was gonna spot me! But they now have all the equipment to run the tractor and all the other tools for a while. " 

" How long? " 

" Months, maybe even a few years. " 

" Oh. " she sounded disappointed. 

" What? " 

" Its just. What will happen once those months or years are up. They have broken equipment and again can't run the farm. We need to do something more permanent. " 

" Like what? " 

" Like I think they should move to New York with us. " 

" Woah. Uh Wanda that is big. We can't even convince her that she needs help, how are we going to do that? " 

" I don't know. " she said with finality. 

They rested and lazed around the rest of the day, they didn't want to draw suspicion to them by being to active. Again another call from Morgan and Pepper. Morgan asked him to read her a bedtime story because she likes it when he does it, she didn't even have to use the puppy eyes on him for him to start. On Tuesday they woke up and repeated the process of going out and buying everything again. Just this time for the inside items that needed to be fixed, repaired or replaced. This was going to be harder to get everything in there but the idea was is that Wanda take her idea to Laura, having them move to New York while Peter did his thing. Another day another call from Morgan. She was more tired than the night before but wanted to say hi, she fell asleep talking to him. He saw a screen full of her peacefully sleeping for a bit before Pepper took it away and talked to him about how it was going. He didn't talk about the work he was doing but more about the diner, at least that way it seems to be on vacation. It wasn't until Wednesday that they did it, and it went about as well as expected. She became upset and made them leave before Peter was done. They were told to not come back. Going to the room in defeat was a difficult thing to do. 

" What now? " 

" I don't know. " She answered. 

" How about we stay in and tomorrow we go and watch a movie at the theater. " 

Wanda looked at him crazy, " Why? " 

" Because, Pepper told me to relax. I know that this sucks but she probably needs a couple of day and to be honest this town is beautiful. I want to see it. So me and you are actually going to vacation a couple of days and enjoy some well earned time off. Starting with a movie at the local theater. " 

" But she needs our help. " 

" I know and I've been there before. When my aunt May found out, she went crazy. Mr.... He had to give her a couple of days before helping. She is just like May, its hard asking for help. So we give her a couple of days. Look its Wednesday, so we go back to her on Saturday. We leave on Sunday, if she wants to come then we let her. If not, we send her things through the mail from New York. " 

" Okay. " 

Wednesday passed in a blur of finding things amusing online and sharing it. When Thursday came they went and saw a movie. It was  _Forest Gump_ a classic. When they got to the small theater, there wasn't too many workers. There wasn't even security there. Just someone working the tickets, a girl working the snacks and someone on clean up. Wanda went with Peter but used the bathroom before so she wouldn't have to during the film, she asked him to get her some popcorn and a drink. Peter approached the counter and noticed the girl perk up at him. 

 _Probably hasn't seen a customer in a while._ He thought. He went to her and began to order. 

" Hey there handsome, what can I get ya? " 

" Hey, Uh what kind of popcorn do you have? " 

" Well there is the classic butter, kettle, cheese, white cheddar and caramel. "

" Okay, may I please have. 1 medium white cheddar popcorn, 2 gummy worms, and 2 medium drinks please? " 

" Anything for you. " 

" Thank you. " He said. 

" Sorry about the wait, popcorn takes a minute. We don't start it till someone orders, not a lot of people watch during the weekdays so it'll go bad if we do. Don't worry though they wait till everyone is there before they start it. Perks of being the only ones in the screening. " 

" Oh okay, its fine though I don't mind. " 

" So you where you from handsome? " 

" Uh New York. " 

" Wow the big apple. Must be crazy up there! " 

" I manage. " 

" I bet you do handsome. " She said and finished up getting the food.  _Wow, everyone here is so nice!_ He thought. When the food was all on the counter she asked, 

" You here by yourself handsome? This is a lot of food for just one person. Not that I'm judging. " Wanda choose this time to make an appearance. 

" Hey! Oh you go the food! Thank you so much! " she faked with over-excitement, she gave him a kiss on the cheek just to be sure, " You're the best! Ready to go, the movie will start soon. " 

" Uh yeah, let's go. " They gathered their own foods and walked towards the screening room. When they settled old previews that came with the movie started to play. Peter and Wanda had already seen the movies before so they talked during them, it was only them in the screening anyhow. So no harm. 

" Hey why did you kiss my cheek like that? " 

" Like what? " 

" Like what? You kissed my cheek and now I got lip gloss on it! " 

" Sorry. " 

" You don't sound very sorry. " he laughed, he knew it wasn't a big deal. 

" Well maybe I'm not. Maybe if you weren't blind to little miss Daisy flirting with one I wouldn't have to swoop in to save you. " 

" What? She wasn't flirting with me. She was being nice. " 

" Yeah really really nice. Come on, she kept calling you handsome. That isn't nice behavior, that's you're a stud from the big city and she looking for fun. Small town girl meets boy from big city, I called it. " 

" No Wanda it wasn't like that. " 

" Oh come on Peter. She called you handsome 4 times. Once is being nice, anything more is flirting. She would've kept going to if I hadn't done what I done. " 

Peter was going to respond but Wanda kept going, 

" Is this white cheddar? " She asked before she took a bite. 

" Uh yeah, I know its your favorite and they had it so. " 

" Thank you, you really are the best handsome. " she teases. 

He was going to reply but she shushed him and pointed to the screen as the movie started. Of course like every other movie goer they ate their food within the first 20 minutes and after that they got close together and tried to be comfortable in the seats. They ended up cuddling for most of the movie. They did it sometimes back home during movie nights but usually Morgan is in between them. They wouldn't have it any other way, but it was nice to just be them. After the movie ended they gathered their trash and threw it away before leaving. Wanda took Peter's arm into hers and walked out and saw how disappointed the girl at the counter was. Peter of course didn't notice. They went to the diner again, they pretty much went there for all their meals. They spent their time joking around and actually having fun and relaxing. When they went to the motel, Peter called Morgan this time. He was happy to talk to her again and also talked to Pepper. They spent a bit on the phone together before Morgan had to get ready for bed. Peter got off and did the same with Wanda. They laid down onto the bed ready to fall asleep when Peter had an idea. 

" Hey you remember the lake Debra talked about? " 

" Yeah, why? "  

" Lets go hang out there tomorrow. We can spend the whole day there. We can pack food and have a picnic. We can swim it'll be fun. " 

Wanda was actually getting excited about the prospect of doing that, " Sure. We can go to the actual store and make lunch. " 

" Can we still go to the diner? " 

" Of course. " 

" Cool. " 

She gave a chuckle, " Good night Peter. " 

" Good night Wanda. " 

When Friday morning came it was a beautiful day, filled with a pleasant afternoon. It was supposed to be sunny all day but around the high 70's. It was the perfect weather. When they got dressed and headed to the diner again. 

" Hello you two! I got your food already made. " 

" You are amazing Debra, tell Freddy too. You guys are awesome! " Peter praised. 

" Well thank you dear, so nice to see you two again. Any plans for today? " 

" Well yesterday, we saw Forest Gump at the theater, thanks again for the recommendation. " 

" Not a problem, they are always showing a Tom Hanks movie in there. Next week is Cast Away. " 

" That's cool, um but yeah oh yeah today we are going to go up to the lake you talked about. " 

" Oh my that sounds lovely. Today is the perfect day for that. All the teens are in school for some kind of testing or what have you so its all for yourself's. " 

Wanda tilted her head, " Are teens the only to visit the lake? " 

" Well yeah honey. " 

" May I ask why? " 

" Oh its so romantic. They teens love to go skinny dipping down there. The adults don't no more, they did when they were kids and now its time to let them have the fun. " 

" Oh. " 

" Yes it is gorgeous though. You two will love it. It surrounded by forest so be careful but once you get there my is it worth it. Today is supposed to be beautiful weather too. You two will have a ball!" 

" Yes we will, thank you so much Debra. " Wanda answered and again like every time this week grabbed Peter's hand across the table. Peter pretty much expected it and was playing along. It still turned him red in the face like Wanda was trying to do, but Peter knew he would get her back again. They ate their food and they made to leave after paying the bill. 

" Hey Debra, do you know where to buy picnic items? " 

" Oh for sure honey. Go down to the general goods store owned by Teddy, down by the main road yall came in. Now don't worry, he looks like a grump but underneath it all he is just a big teddy bear. and hey if you're looking for food for it, we can have that made up. " 

" Are you serious? " Peter asked. 

" As a heart attack, its like my daddy used to tell me. This is a one stop shop for all food needs. Heck we even catered for little Lester's 10th birthday. If you need a lunch whipped up, you just let me know darling. " 

" Well yeah that would be great. " Wanda said. 

" Wonderful! What would you like for your picnic? " 

" Uh some sandwiches. Ham and Turkey. Uh Some fruits? " 

" Well we have some really nice Strawberries. " 

" That would be amazing. " Wanda complimented. 

" Anything else? " Debra asked. 

" Uh yeah can you also make a salad? " 

" Of course, we make a great chef salad. " 

" Awesome, thank you so much Debra. " 

" Oh honey it is my pleasure, it is so nice to so a young couple like you in love. It warms my heart. " Peter of course was going to say something but Wanda beat her to it, she grabbed his hand with more force than necessary to express not to say anything. 

" Thank you Debra, we really appreciate everything. " 

" Don't you worry your pretty little head over it honey, you two go down to the store and in the meantime, Me and Freddy will be making your lunches. " 

They left with goodbyes and a smile. They made quick work of walking and finding the store. Once there they grabbed all the needed items for a good picnic: 

  * The large checkered cloth for sitting on 
  * A cooler for their food and drinks
  * Napkins and Paper towels
  * Trash bags so they don't leave a mess
  * Disposable plates and cutlery 
  * A nice wicker basket with a handle and lid



When they came back to the diner, Debra made quite the spread for them. It had both Ham and Turkey, Chef salad, White cheddar popcorn, Fresh fruits, Granola bars, and some chocolate. 

" Wow Debra, this is a lot of stuff. " Peter said and watched as Debra loaded up their basket with goodies. 

" Yeah, how did you know I like White Cheddar Popcorn? " 

" You seem like the type dear. I want you to have as much fun as possible. It is beyond words can describe. Enjoy! " Of course Peter left a hefty tip for the outstanding service. They walked the miles to outside the town, past the wilderness that covered part of it and even further. They knew they found it once they saw the large body of water. Debra was right it was beyond words. 

It is a moody beauty. This three-mile-long cool blue expanse is located in the town's forest countryside, is perhaps best known as the summer playground of the town itself. Although idyllically glassy during the warmer months, the lashing winds of other seasons can generate choppy waves as snow creates a bundt-cake-icing effect on the nearby hills. It is mostly covered by lively bushes busting with beautiful flowers and trees that have no limit to growth nor the shade it casts down onto the hills. The people enjoy a stroll along the  path for an excellent viewpoint of the lake, hills. It doesn't take away from the lake itself though, it perfectly reflects the sky without anything blocking. Soaking directly into the sun, it casting light to the breathtaking gaze. Showing and near the edges of the lake itself having sky blue transparent waters going towards the center getting deeper and color and becoming a deeper but still light blue that is translucent. 

" Wow. " Wanda says. 

" Yeah. " 

" Its. Its so beautiful. " 

" I need to take a picture of it. " Peter says and digs out his phone. He looks up and notices a small bunny near the edge. He snaps a picture of it drinking the water from the edge. Once the bunny as bounced away he refocuses on the lake in its entirety. 

" We should set up before we decide to get in. " 

" Yeah about about over there. " She says as she points to the hill closest to the lake itself, it has a flat patch of land near the front and a good part of it is in the shade. The rest is covered in lush green grass. 

" Yeah that looks good. " 

Has they walk over and set up they notice more wildlife, mostly birds in nests chirping but still amazing to them. 

" I don't know what to say, its like its straight out of fiction. " Peter says, " And trust me, I've read enough fiction to know! " 

Wanda giggles, " Of course you have you dork! " She teases. They set the checkered cloth down and set of the basket in the middle. 

" I don't know if I want to swim or look around first. " Peter says 

" We should probably swim first. Before any of the teens show up. We can always pack up and look around once they get here. " 

" Its only like 11 though. Don't they get out at like 3? " 

" Yeah and I plan on being here till then. Don't you? " 

" Oh yeah! This place is amazing. I want as much time as I can. " 

" Well than, lets get going. " She says and stand up she empties her pockets and puts it into the bag she carried here. Peter does the same thing. They get to the edge and stop to take off clothes. Peter is walking forward after he take everything but his shorts off. He notices Wanda isn't next to him and looks back sees Wanda taking off her shirt and shorts as well. He goes wide eyed. 

" What are you doing? " 

" I'm getting undressed. " She states plainly, as if it explains everything, because it kinda does. She doesn't stop there though, she goes even further and takes off her bra and panties. Becoming entirely naked. Peter looks straight up at the sky. 

" Uh why are you getting naked? " 

" You heard Debra, its best for skinny dipping. I have never been before and this seems like the perfect time. I can't think of a better place. " She says stepping forward. 

" What's wrong? " she asks him. 

" You're naked. " 

" Yeah, you should be too." She tells him. 

" What? " 

" Oh come on. I bet you have never been skinny dipping. " 

" Well no but..." 

" My point. You aren't going to find a place or time like this again. We are all alone, in a beautiful place. Neither of those things are back home. As much as I love the compound,it doesn't have a lake just ready to take a dip in, and if so we definitely won't have the privacy. You are with someone you can trust and won't make fun of you for anything or in anyway. This is our perfect chance to actually do something fun. " 

" You haven't been having fun? " he asks still looking up. 

" I have. I just mean like daring fun. Sure we're avengers but this is different. Its normal, daring fun. Every teen dreams of being cool and carefree enough to do it. We can do it. " 

" Yeah I guess so. " 

" Okay then, get naked. We'll do it together. " She says, " But first you're gonna have to look at me. " 

" You're naked. " 

" Yeah and they're just tits Peter. " She says as she grabs his chin and tilts his gaze down right at her chest. 

" See, nothing special. Just breasts. " 

" Uh yeah um okay. " he stutters out and breaks his gaze once Wanda lets him. He pumps himself up to do it. 

" Okay. Come on Spider-Man, you can do it. Come on Spider-Man. " He whispers to himself, Wanda hears and smiles at him. 

" Okay . 1. 2. 3. " he drops his shorts and underwear. Completely naked just like Wanda. Wanda audibly gulps when she sees him. But diverts her eyes away and looks at him. 

" Good job Peter. You did it. " 

" I did it. " 

" Come on, lets do this together. " She says and grabs a hold of his hand and they walk into the water together. The cool water send chills up their spines as they made their way into the center. Once there they went underwater together.  They swam for quite a while, playing with each other. Just enjoying their time, switching from games so just swimming and then floating. Just for the other to dunk them and erupt into another bout of games. It was in those moments of closeness that Peter began to have a problem. He was swimming naked with an incredibly attractive women who was also naked. He likes to think he has control of himself but he is a 17 year old after all. Soon it was time to get out, Wanda went first and Peter lagged behind. When he didn't get out Wanda grew worried. 

" Peter come on, its time for lunch and I know that you're hungry. " She called from the edge, she still didn't put her clothes on yet cause she was going to dry out and they go back to swimming some more after lunch. 

" Um I'm good. " Now she was definitely worried, Peter never says no to food. Seeing as he wasn't going to get out, she went back in. She swam back to the center and approached him concerned. 

" What's wrong ? " she asked softly. 

" Nothing. " He whispered back, he wasn't looking at her again. 

" Hey, " She said and grabbed his chin and redirected it to her, " I thought you were okay with this. If this is making you uncomfortable then you need to say something. " 

" No its not that. " 

" Then what is it? " 

He gives a deep sigh and whispers it to her. 

" What? "

" I said I. I. I have a...." he didn't finish his sentence but looked down and Wanda followed his gaze. She saw what he was talking about. Of course she knew that but she thought he wouldn't be this embarrassed by something that was simply just his bodily reaction to her. 

" Peter look at me. " She said and made him look her in the eyes.  "Its okay. Listen I really mean it. I know that you can't help it. Its just a natural thing that happens, you can't help it. Its just a bodily reaction. You have been swimming naked with a pretty attractive girl, if I do say so myself, who was also naked. This is nothing to be embarrassed about. I don't think its offensive. Okay? " 

He nods his head. " Good, will you come out of the water now? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Good. Lunch is ready. I know you're hungry. " She claims his hand and they get out of the water. They make it to the edge and climb onto their picnic area and eat in peace. Light talking and enjoying each other's jokes and presence. When they get down, they lay in the shade and dry up while their stomach's settle. Each still nude, not wanting to get their clothes wet and enjoying the slight breeze. Peter problem has yet to go away but he doesn't have that in mind, for Wanda it definitely has yet to leave her's. Some time passes before they decide to go back in. They want to be sure to get some more swim time before the others get there, just to be safe. They climb back in holding hands.  They swim for some more again playing games and just talking. When they are wrapping up a game, they get too close and make a lot of contact. Peter's problem has still not gone away. He almost freaks out. 

" Wanda I am so sorry...." 

" Hey! " She grabs his attention, effectively making him shut up, " Its fine. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Just an accident while playing our game. Relax. " 

He takes deep breaths and calms down. 

" If it makes you feel any better, I get why Shuri forgave you. " 

" Really? " he asks, he has been wondering why. 

" Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting a pic of that sent to my phone. " 

" What do you mean? " He asks. She stops swimming and stares at him to see if he is joking. He isn't, confusion clearly written on his face. She explains. 

" Peter you understand that you have a big dick right. " 

" Well yeah but doesn't every guy? " 

" No. " 

" Really? " 

" Yes. Have you ever seen porn? " 

" Uh no. "

" Okay well we'll talk about that at some point later on, but Peter you're bigger than most pornstars. Trust me. " 

" Oh. Thanks. " He gives a weird smile. Wanda has never seen him smile like that. She realizes that its pride. 

They continue with swimming for a bit, get out and dry out before anyone gets there. They pack up and leave and on the way from the lake they hear some kids start to have their fun. They walk around the nearby forest that occupies what seems like a lot but its just extremely dense. It only goes for about 20 miles but it packed with so much life and wilderness and overall beauty that it is breathtaking. They travel and collect photos of everything that catches their eye. They didn't take anything because it looked so damn dazzling that they couldn't bring themselves to ruin it. When they were done they walked back to the motel and deposited all their things before taking a nap cuddled up together. When they woke up it was around 6 and they were hungry for dinner, so of course they went back to Debra. When they got there, she was still there. Offering dinner. 

" So how was the love birds little trip to the lake? " She asked after she sat down there meals. They were cheeseburgers, but not just any cheeseburgers. It had all the best stuff on it. It was made like everything else there. With care and precision. 

" It was amazing. Thank you so much. " Wanda said. 

" I'm glad you two enjoyed it so much. " 

" We really did. " Peter said, it was him this time that grabbed Wanda's hand, taking it into his own. Wanda looked taken back. 

" Well if you loved it during the day, you'll love it at night. " 

" Really? " Peter asked. 

" Really. Only problem is, is now that's its Friday the kiddos don't have an early curfew.  They can stay out later. They there are the ones who stay out past curfew. So I'd say you would have to wait to go up there until maybe 1 almost 2 am. " 

" Well we leave on Sunday and tomorrow we're just packing up so tonight might be the only chance. " 

" Oh its so sad to see you two go. But I hope you had fun on your stay. " 

" We really did. Don't worry, we'll stop for a lunch before we head out again. " Wanda said, not having said anything since Peter took her hand. 

" Well I'll be sure to make your last meal special. Anything you want, on or off the menu. " 

" Really? " 

" Really dear. I get so happy seeing you two together, my poor little hear can't take it no more. " 

" Thank you so much. " 

" It is really kind of you. " Wanda said. 

" Well what will you be having for your last lunch on Sunday? " 

" Uh I don't know. " Peter answered. He looked to Wanda, " You have anything you want made? " 

" Uh what about pasta? " 

" Yeah, that sounds great. " Peter agreed. 

" Oh gosh golly you two are in for a treat. My aunt May taught me everything she knew about making a good Cajun pasta from her vacation down in Louisiana. " 

" Wait, your aunt's name is May. " 

" Sure is dear, why? " 

" So is mine. " 

" Oh by the stars its a small world. " 

Wanda was beaming and chuckling, " Thank you so much. What is in the Cajun pasta. " 

" Oh honey it is amazing. Take shrimp, chicken, red and yellow peppers & mushrooms, and add them to our Cajun cream sauce. Then we pour it over a bed of pasta. It's delicious. We make the sauce ourselves. It is truly a dish I am proud to serve. " 

" I can't wait. " Peter says. 

" I'll see if I can make enough for you to leave on a full stomach as well as some extra for the trip back home. " 

Wanda smiles, " Oh now that is something I want to see. That will be a challenge Debra. " 

" I know dear but I am up for it. Little guy eats a lot, and I can't wait to throw in my hat into the contest. " 

" I'm just saying he has shut down all you can eat buffets. " 

" One time, and in my defense. Their sushi was amazing. " Peter says with a shrug of his shoulders. They all laugh at it. Wanda and Peter eat their food and go back to the motel to lounge around and wait till 2 am. Morgan calls and Wanda is there this time with Peter seeing as how she wasn't busy. They spend awhile on the phone till Pepper tries to get Morgan to go to sleep, but she just finds another way to call them. It leads to Wanda and Peter singing her a lullaby. Pepper walks in on Morgan asleep and Wanda and Peter still going. She talks to them a while before hanging up. Making sure that they are in fact relaxing. Again all the talk about was the diner. When they hung-up, they decide to just stream movies. He has FRIDAY project it onto the ceiling from the tablet lying face up and having sound play from it. It is set in between them as the lay on their backs and stare up. 

When 2 am does roll around, they are to make sure to have everything they need. This time they brought some safe tabletop torches made fromm copper. Peter found them pretty neat and bought a few earlier and now he was thankful. He could light them and see, but most importantly safely do it. The got there and again set up there cloth in the same place. No one was around so it was the right time. Thank you Debra. The undressed, again going for naked, and dove right in. They swam for what seemed like hours in the early morning. They floated on the water and gazed upon the stars together. 

" They're so pretty. " 

" Like little diamonds in the sky. " Peter joked. 

" Very funny. " 

" I know right. But honestly I get what you mean. We don't have these back home. " 

" Its cause of pollution. " 

" Yeah that sucks. " 

" So lets enjoy it now. " she whispered. They had been floating side by side the entire time. They just watched the stars, soaking in the lake. When the became tired, the got out and dried off with actual towels this time. They didn't want to have to wait. They put on the little clothes they brought. They snuck back in to the motel, sure not to wake anyone up and just crawled into bed cradling one another. 

When morning came, they knew it was time to go for broke. Last attempt at helping the Barton's the best way possible. They talked it over and decided that Peter would take lead this time. He knew what is was like and was hoping that would help convince her. They knew it would be hard for the kids at first, but truly it was better. Safer, brighter future, more resources and the ability to truly spend time together with minimum stress. When they got there again they only knocked once before the door opened. 

" I know you told us not to come back here, but we just want to talk. " Peter explained, " Please. " 

She opened the door and they filed in. They sat in the living room. She motioned for him to start. 

" I know that what we offered last time was a lot to take in at once. Have you thought about it? " 

" I have, answers no. " 

" I understand that but please just listen to me. I know what it's like. " 

" Do you know? You know what its like to lose a husband? A father? " 

" Yeah I do. When I was 6, my parents went on a business trip, they didn't make it back home. Their plane went down. " 

" I'm sorry." Laura said. She didn't know and all of this was starting to get to her. 

" Its fine. I mean I had my aunt May and my uncle Ben. Since I was 6 it was just the three of us. Then when I was 14, me and my uncle Ben got into a fight and I stormed out the apartment. He came searching for me but instead of finding me he found a mugger. I saw my uncle get shot, he bled to death in my arms. " 

" I. " 

Peter pressed on, " Then everything was bad for a bit. I mean sure I knew loss before but nothing like this. I barely remember my parents. I remember everything about my uncle. So then it was just me and May against the world. Then Mr.... Mr... " 

" Mr. Stark, Tony Stark. " Wanda said for him. 

" He came into my life. He was actually a dad. I mean, teasing about school, homework. He even packed my lunches. Helped me sleep when I had nightmares, helped me study for finals. Then he. Then he. Well you know. " 

" I'm so sorry. " Laura said. 

" My point is, is that I know what loss is like. Each time though I seemed worse and worse. But I was okay because I wasn't alone. When I lost my parents I had uncle Ben and aunt May, when I lost my uncle I had aunt May, when I lost Mr.... when I lost him I had the avengers, Mrs.Stark and Morgan. I am not alone. Neither should you. You won't heal by doing it on your own. Its not possible. " 

" I know. I can't do that to the kids though. " 

" When I say I know loss I meant it. It used to be just me and May after my uncle. When it was a full house, I felt loved. After I still did, just not as much. It was hard, only having one guardian. She wasn't able to make it to my things. We spent less time together. I missed the woman who slept ten feet away from me and we lived together. It felt like we were worlds apart. It wasn't her fault, she was trying her best. Taking care of me and putting me first. Working like crazy to support us. I missed my aunt May. " 

" How did she do it? " 

" She had help, Mr.... He came into my life. He helped her. Not just giving money and then walking away. He taught me so much. Its how I was able to fix your tractor out back. Its how I'm able to do a lot more than before. He taught me its okay to ask for help. " 

" I know asking for help is okay. " 

" Then why won't you accept ours? " 

" Because..... " 

" You know that when Asgardians came to earth in search for refugee, they had asked for help. They needed help getting back on their feet again after losing their home. They turned to what was left of the avengers and made a settlement. Called it New Asgard. " 

" We are not Asgardian. " 

" Yeah you're not. You're the Barton's. You've dealt with way more than a family should but you keep going. We want to help you keep going. In a safer environment. Protected. A brighter future. You said you can't do that to the kids. Doing this is for the kids. Knowing that they can be happy and stress free just like you. Cause if they're anything like me, they're scrutinizing every little thing they do and wondering if they can be better. They don't want to make you upset so they do everything you ask them and hope they do it good enough to make you happy. Even if they aren't. " 

She has no reply. 

" When my uncle passed, my aunt cried for months alone in her room after she thought I went to sleep. I heard my aunt balling and there was nothing I could do because she told me to go to bed and I didn't want to make her any more upset. I didn't get much sleep those nights. I kept thinking, I'm not doing enough. I need to do more. I need to step up. I need to be better. " 

Again she sits in silence as tears threaten to spill. Peter moves over, right next to her and takes a hand into his. 

" Please let us help you. " He pleads. 

She doesn't respond verbally. The first tear falls and Peter wraps her in a hug and the rest follow the path down her cheek and onto Peter's shirt. Peter comforts her as she cries into him. After awhile she settles. 

" I don't want to be a horrible mother. " 

" You're not. You just need help. Come with us. " 

" Okay. " She whispered. " Can you leave. I need to tell the kids. " 

" Okay. We're leaving tomorrow. Just pack light. Everything else can be shipped. We have plenty of room so if you don't trust something to be moved, or just want it with you. You can take as much as you want. " 

" Thank you." 

" Its no problem. We have to pack too. We'll be at the motel. " 

They left after they made sure she was comforted. That she had stopped crying and was ready to tell the kids. They offered to help with that but she didn't want the news coming from strangers. So when they got to the diner for a late breakfast they weren't looking the best and Debra knew it. 

" What has my little love birds down? " 

" Nothing just had to have a difficult conversation. It went well but was still hard. You know? " 

" Yes sweetie I do. How about some soup? Soup always helping comfort. " 

" Yes please, can we have some tea as well please? " Wanda asked. 

" Of course sweetie. " 

" Thanks. " 

" Let me go get those. " Debra said and walked away. Wanda grabbed Peter's hand and rubbed her thumb across the knuckle.

" I didn't know that is how you felt. "

" I don't anymore. I did at first. It was hard. But now I have you guys. I don't feel anything like that anymore. " 

" Really? " 

" Well the need to do better doesn't go away. I always want to improve. " 

" Yeah so long as you don't work yourself to death. " 

" Do you not see me on vacation? " he joked. 

" You know what I mean. Take some time this summer. No lessons for Morgan, well maybe before she starts school but let her enjoy the summer. You too. Get out with your friends again. When's the last time you hung out with MJ or Ned? " 

He sighed, " I get your point. Summer time fun time. " 

" Exactly. Shuri is coming to visit. Nat said she would be around more often, so did Sam and Bucky. It'll be fun. " 

They ate in nice silence till they weren't hungry or as drained. They went back to the motel and made like they said and packed up. Morgan called that night and asked if he was okay because he sounded upset. He told her he was just tired, it wasn't a lie. It had been a long day. She talked about how excited she was to see him tomorrow and how she can't wait to play with him. She told him how much she missed him. He ended the call after too many yawns, he again snuggled up to Wanda. She clung to him more so tonight. 

" You did amazing today. " 

" Teamwork makes the dream work. " 

" What is the dream? " 

" Happiness, peace. " 

She laughed a bit, when she settled she squeezed him to express a hug. " Thank you Peter. " 

" For what? " 

" You make me feel loved. After he took everything from me. " 

" You're not alone. " he whispered into her hair. 

The next morning came the last day in Iowa. They dressed with what they left out for the next day. Quickly making sure that they had everything, including FRIDAY's help and making sure no traces of FRIDAY were there once they left. They walked into the diner for their last lunch.

Just as Debra had promised she made a feast more than a meal. It was pretty amazing that no one was there the entire week besides them. When they got there, they could smell the food. 

" Hey you two! " Debra rushed to greet. 

" Hey Debra. " they said to her. 

She showed them to the table she set up. It looked better than usual. Nice tablecloth was used as well as candles and wine glasses. The lights were dimmed and light jazz was playing at a low volume. 

" Debra what is all of this? " 

" Well sweeties I thought I could make this place a bit fancy. You know, like a real date in a nice restaurant. Candles and everything. " 

Peter was over being embarrassed by her thinking they were dating and took it in stride, " Thank you so much. " 

" Well you two sit, food is almost ready. " 

Peter and Wanda got to their seats and Peter even pulled her chair out for her. He then took his seat. Debra came back over with a bottle of wine. 

" Okay, so I have some nice red wine. It goes good with pasta, and it is Pinot Noir. It goes great with spicy Italian. Enjoy! " She said as she poured the wine into the glasses. 

Peter of course was going to say something, Wanda tried to stop him with. " That you so much Debra. " 

" No problem dear. " 

" Uh I can't drink this I'm not..." 

" Oh I know honey, but come on. You two love birds are in love, and you're old enough to travel on your own, but not enough to have a glass of wine with your date. I won't tell if you won't honey. " she winked and walked away. 

" You know you don't have to drink it. No one will make you, if you really want to you can get a tea again. " 

" No its fine. What she did was really nice and considerate. Lets celebrate. A successful vacation as well has helping others. " he raised his glass. 

She copied his movements and did the same they touched the glasses with a  _clink_. They both drank a small sip of it. 

" It does taste good. " Peter said. 

" Yeah. " She set down her glass and grabbed a hold of his hand. He returned the gesture. They were smiling at one another. Debra came back with Wanda's food. 

" Here you go sweetie, don't worry your food is coming to. I just can't carry both at once. " she said and came back with and even bigger plate, stacked with way more food. 

" Here you go dear. " 

Peter wasn't surprised. He has eaten more but she didn't need to know that. " Thank you so much. " 

" Well since you two love birds have been so  _busy_ that I figured you're must be starving. Little guy like you. " 

" Trust me there is nothing little about him. " Wanda said. Peter went wide-eyed and red like the wine. 

" Wanda! " He said in a hushed yell. 

Debra just laughed, " Oh honey relax. Enjoy your meal. There is plenty more in the back for you two, or if you want to take it home. Now enjoy your date. " 

They ate in absolute peace. The pasta was amazing and the wine was a great pair. They were both eating when Wanda slowly dragged her foot up hi calf and back down again. She kept doing it over and over again. 

" What are you doing? " Peter asked. 

" Well its a date. We are two horny young adults in a romantic spot. She'll think its a little weird if we don't play a little footsie. " 

Peter thought it over and thought it made since. He didn't even question why they had to pretend being a couple, he went along with it. She escalated it to her foot in between his leg. Not touching  _him_ but pretty damn close. When Debra came back to check she noticed. 

" I see you two are enjoying yourself. " 

" We really are thank you. " Wanda said. 

" Yeah the pasta is fantastic and the wine tastes great with it. " Peter added. 

" Well of course, I see the wine is working. " She teased. 

Peter knitted his eyebrows together as Wanda explained, " Wine is an aphrodisiac Peter. " 

Again he went wide-eyed. They two girls found his embarrassment funny. When he calmed he was able to ask, 

" Is there any chance I can get the recipe from you for this pasta? I have to take this back to Mo. " 

" Well of course dear, its like my grandmother used to tell me all the time. Sharing is caring. I would love to share this family recipe with you sweet Pete. " 

She went back to get it, Wanda spoke. 

" Sweet Pete. " 

" Please don't. " 

" Too late sweet Pete. " She joked as Debra came back with a piece of paper. 

" Is this the original? " Peter asked. 

" No child, I have loads of copies. I printed this out this morning. The eldest Barton boy help me put all my recipes on the computer. It has been amazing ever since. " 

" Wow thank you so much. " 

" It is no problem sweetie. Are you two finished? " 

" Sadly yeah. We have to get going. We need to be leaving soon to make it back by tonight. " 

" Oh well like I said, I can bag all of this and what's left in the kitchen for the to go for your trip. " 

" Debra that would be amazing. " Peter gushed. 

" Well a to go coming right up! " she said and grabbed their plates. Wanda finally stopped rubbing his leg when she stood up but she finished her wine and he did his and then they locked hands together. When the food came out, Peter left his biggest tip yet. The bill itself was only $110 but he let $500. When Debra tried to give it back he told her about how she made it magical for his last day. They even traded email since she was learning that from Freddy. Hoping to stay in contact and share recipes with each other. They left the diner each with a giant bag of food. Practically grocery bag level but neither complained. 

They made it to the Barton house, still hand and hand, and saw that they had their truck packed and ready to go. When they approached they saw that pretty much everything was ready to go, including the kids. Who in general and beating expectations were not looking sad. Peter walked up to introduce themselves. 

" Hi I'm Peter and this is my friend Wanda. " Wanda gave a quick hi when she spotted Cooper. 

" Hey Cooper! How are you? " 

" How do you know Cooper? " Laura asks. 

" Well when we first got into town we were a bit lost and ran into some pretty rude kids. Cooper told them off, made them go away and then pointed us in the right direction. " Peter said with a wink towards Cooper. Laura patted him on the back and told him she was proud of his behavior. 

" Well uh I didn't know exactly where your car is because I've never seen you drive in but I'm ready to follow you. " 

" Oh uh yeah okay Um well actually our vehicle is stored outside of town, we've been walking the whole time. " Peter admitted. 

" So do you guys need a ride? " Laura asks. 

" No, just go near the lake. Meet us about a mile East of it. Right on the edge of the forest. " Peter said and started to walk away. They walked there and saw the truck as they walked up. 

" Okay so our vehicle is right on the edge. I'll give you a shout, don't have to move yours. " Peter explained and walked a few feet ahead. He didn't spot the web he had made for the tree though. 

" Uh Wanda do you see the.... " 

" Nope. " 

" Crap. I swore that was permanent. " 

" Maybe it was, maybe an actual spider is using it as a web and its covered up. Leaves blow onto it. Its probably just covered up. " 

" Right. " Peter walks back over to the truck. " Hey so we are having a problem finding our vehicle. It could take a few. Now would be a good time to stretch out your legs. " 

" Do you need any help finding it? I highly doubt someone took it. " 

" I know no one took it, just I can't find it. " 

" Okay what does it look like? " 

" It was right next to a big spider-web. " Peter said. 

" Okay, we'll help. Come on kids, we're gonna help them find their car okay? " 

Cooper spoke up, " Why don't you just use the GPS on it? " 

" Oh my god, Thank you! I completely forgot about the GPS! " Peter said. 

" You know for a genius, you really are an idiot. " Wanda teased. 

" You wound me Wanda. " Peter says and places a hand on his chest. They laugh about before Peter goes onto his phone and deactivates the camouflage. The Barton's gasp at seeing the jet. 

" Okay, I'm going to open up the bay doors, you just drive on in. Like I said plenty of room. " Peter said and quickly remotely opened them up and urged Laura to drive on in. When everyone was settled in and out of the truck and walking around Peter took point again. 

" Okay so all of your stuff is safe and secure. Nothing is going to move. In the meantime, I need you guys to take seats up here for the lift off, then when we reach high enough you guys can unbuckle and look around just ask before you touch something. " He instructed before going to the pilot's chair.

" Uh you know how to fly this thing? " Lila asked

" Lila! Don't be rude. " Laura corrected.

" No its fine. I do know how to fly it. "

They all took their seats and true to his word he did. Along with none of their stuff moving. When he told them they could unbuckled, they did. The kids were curious and Laura wanted to make sure they didn't do anything wrong. They all approached the pilot's seat and asked Peter question. 

" How do you fly this? " Lila asked

" Well I use these controls here, " He gestured to in front of him, " and they do everything a regular plane does but better. Makes it easier to fly. " 

" How did you learn? " Nathaniel asked.

" Mr...." He cleared his throat, " Someone taught me. " 

" Can you teach me? " She asked again. 

" Maybe sometime. " he answered honestly. 

The next question came from Cooper, " Are you two dating? " 

" Cooper! " Laura corrected. 

" Uh its fine. Why would you think that we are dating? " He asked Cooper. 

" Cause when you came to the house you were holding hands. When I saw you near the diner, you two were really close together. I went by the diner earlier this week and you two were there holding hands and having lunch. Also you keep looking at each other. " 

" Oh well uh we aren't dating. She is very important to me. " Peter answered honestly. With that Peter told them to check out the other side of the jet. 

Wanda came to him and sat on the arm of the chair, " Well he did have a point. " 

" Yeah doing all that really is kinda dating material. " 

" Yeah it kinda is. Sorry if you were overwhelmed by him, you know he doesn't mean any harm right? " 

" Yeah I know, I wasn't overwhelmed but thanks for caring. " Peter said grabbing her hand. Wanda placed her other on his cheek,

" Anytime sweet Pete. " she whispered. 

" You ruined it. We were having a moment and that moment is gone now. " Peter said while Wanda stood and snickered and returned to her seat, falling into it with a sigh. The kids came back and started to ask more questions. He answered all the ones he could to the best of his ability. He was used to the constant questions Morgan asked them all the time. When they got bored of asking him something they went back to looking around the jet. When Peter told Wanda to go gather them and direct them to their seats, it was because they were going to be landing soon. With hurry they returned and everyone buckled in. They approached slowly and Peter said, 

" Welcome to New York. " 


End file.
